


Late night snacks

by HornyForSoldier76ButThicc



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Food Kink, Masturbation, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat soldier76, fuck it im horny i write what i want, highly self indulgent, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyForSoldier76ButThicc/pseuds/HornyForSoldier76ButThicc
Summary: Nothing wakes up Jack like an empty stomach
Kudos: 27





	Late night snacks

Jack lay in bed, he’d just woken up and couldn't bring himself to check the time. It seemed to be about 3 in the morning, no light coming in through the curtains. He continued to ignore the pain in his stomach as long as he could which wasn't very long. “Okay maybe i can go get something to eat, but just one thing.” He thought, taking a moment before getting out of bed wearing nothing but his underwear. He yawned and stretched, the waistband of his boxers folding under his soft belly.

He went downstairs, stomach growling loudly as he approached the kitchen with his mouth already watering. No person in the world could ever be as happy as Jack was when he was in the kitchen. He wandered over to the fridge, already aware that maybe grabbing one thing wouldn't be enough. He grabbed the carton of chocolate milk and a few brownies from the back of the fridge...okay, maybe a few more could be good too. Alright, the whole tray, that should work. He dug through the freezer and grabbed a tub of cookie dough ice cream, and then he grabbed a bottle of soda and nabbed a stick of butter. Nothing wrong with eating butter, is there? Technically it is still food. Managing to juggle all the items he had, he closed the kitchen door and made his way back upstairs, putting the food on the bed. “Cheat day. I can diet tomorrow.” He said, a light bit of shame in his voice. 

He sat in the middle of the bed and tried to decide what to grab first. He thought for a good minute before grabbing the tray of brownies, the smell practically intoxicating. Before he could even think twice, he shoved two of the rich, fudgey brownies into his mouth, a pleasured groan escaping his full mouth. He chewed slowly, not wanting the taste of heaven to leave his mouth. That’s when Jack had an idea; he could eat much faster and feel less guilty if he drank the chocolate milk at the same time as he ate the brownies! The milk would 1) taste amazing and 2) make the brownies far easier to swallow with less chewing which meant far less effort, so that’s what he did. The next two brownies he stuffed into his mouth were just as good as the last, so sweet and chocolatey. He tilted his head back a little and poured the drink into his mouth. It tasted amazing, and yes, it made the brownies easier to take. Soon enough all 12 of the big, gooey brownies had gone, as had most of the chocolate milk. “Jeez, I really just did that?” Jack bit his lip and gave his belly a little pat, watching how the fat jiggled. He shook his head, trying to distract himself from how much he secretly enjoyed that, snatching up the ice cream and scooping some out. It dripped from the spoon as he popped it into his mouth, some dribbling down his chin(s) and onto his chest. He forced the next few scoops into his mouth, moaning around the spoon as the sweet, creamy, half melted ice cream slid down his throat, his eyes fluttering shut. Pulling the spoon out his mouth, he whined, a small pain in his gut now evident. As carefully as he could, he put the ice cream down and led on his back, giving his belly a rub. Each motion was small, gentle as he rubbed the sides of his complaining stomach, relaxing a little.

He knew he wasn’t full, he always had room for more! Besides, Jack knew there was no fun in not being so absolutely stuffed you can't move an inch and have to sleep it off...knowing that you may be a bit heavier in the morning... Jack giggled at that thought, taking the ice cream and pouring the melted sludge into his mouth, following it up with the last few sips of the milk. All he had left was the butter and soda. He could finish it if he just tried a little harder and Jack was never one to admit defeat. He led still for a few minutes, kneading his tummy in his hands. It felt good...too good actually. He let out a tiny and breathy moan as he shifted, his hardening cock pressing up into the underside of his belly when he sat, resting against the headboard. Well, this was new. 

He timidly slid off his boxers and pushed them aside before giving his dick a light squeeze at the base. If he was gonna do this now, he may as well eat at the same time. Perhaps it wasn’t that bad enjoying this, it felt good after all and anyways, Jack had pretty much given up on deciding to diet at this point, he was lying to himself every time he said he’d start one. It just felt good. He was always so warm now, the cold nights seeming like nothing at all, he liked how his hands had become softer too, so big and squishy. He needed new shoes as well, as well as the clothes he kept growing out of, the special stores not so bad after all, although at this rate he would be in the biggest size they sold in no time. Letting out a shaky sigh, he began to pump, feeling his belly wobble a tad with each small move. With his free hand he grabbed the stick of butter and unwrapped it with his teeth then took a huge bite out of it; it was soft, salty, absolutely fucking amazing. He seemed to be more interested in eating than he was with touching himself. His face was red, shiny with sweat as he stuffed himself with pure fat, this was gonna go straight to his moobs. Groaning loudly, he dropped the empty wrapper on the floor and wiped the mess off his face with the back of his hand, and he couldn’t help but to lick the mixture of ice cream and butter off of it.

Jack’s motions got sloppy as he got closer and closer, he grabbed his tight belly and wobbled it, it was so big, so round. His tits sat nicely on top of it when he stood, they sagged a lot but still were a little firm. He looked at himself in the full sized mirror, saw how red his face was, how his wide arms shook slightly as did his thighs and belly. He couldn’t handle this much longer at all.

“Holy fuck!” He gasped, cum spurting out of his cock and all over his hand, his breathing fast and desperate. He flopped down on his back and whined. He still had to drink the soda...his eyelids almost felt as heavy as his belly though now. Soda can wait until the morning.


End file.
